Who Knows Where the Blood Flows
by Brandiwine
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are together again. Is there a vampire in the city? Arthur doesn't believe, but Merlin does.


Merlin: Who Knows Where The Blood Flows?

by Brandiwine

July 25, 2012

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the Merlin franchise. All Merlin characters belong to the BBC. All other characters or situations have come from the writer's imagination.

One

The world was dark and thunder rolled across the land. Rain didn't fall because it was too humid to rain at the moment. Merlin sat in his favorite chair wearing silk, green pajamas. He held the paper in one hand and a Root Beer in the other. He opened the paper and began to read as horror of the times came to light.

_Murder_ is prevalent in _Central_ _Park._ A body of a woman was found with her throat gashed open and her blood drained. Who knows where the blood flows is the question.

Merlin put down the paper and frowned. Who was the woman and why had she been in _Central_ _Park_ at such an hour? Was it day or night though? The paper hadn't said as Merlin sipped his Root Beer in thought. Could it be that the woman was killed by a vampire? Vampires didn't exist to most people, but to Merlin, they most certainly did.

"Merlin, it's almost ten o'clock. Why are you calling me now? This had better be good." Arthur ranted as Merlin waited for him to finish.

"Did you see the paper, Arthur? A woman lost her life in _Central_ _Park."_ Merlin finished as Arthur sighed irritably.

"Merlin, I thought we discussed about you reading the paper. Did we not discuss that?" Arthur asked as Merlin winced from his words as though he were a six year-old or something.

"We might have discussed the paper, but I will still read it. What about the story, Arthur?" Merlin waited impatiently on the other end of his mobile as Arthur pondered Merlin's words.

"It's just a story to cause mass panic with for no reason." Arthur said hanging up as Merlin sighed and decided to go to bed.

Arthur was at Merlin's building the next day to collect him because he had to do community service at the hospital as an orderly. Was it Merlin's fault he hadn't seen the school bus coming? He thought not.

The cop shop was a very busy place as Arthur and Merlin had arrived at work after being stuck in traffic for nearly an hour. Merlin went to his cubicle and checked his messages. He found there were no messages as Arthur checked for his own messages. Both men sat at their desks and stared thinking as Guen came by with fresh cocoa. Guen who was smartly dressed in a blue pencil skirt with a light-blue top. Her hair was in a bun and she wore glasses as she filled half-empty or almost empty cups.

"You're looking fetching this morning, Guen." Arthur said as Guen smiled on her way past.

"Careful. I think she might like you." Merlin teased as Arthur rose to his feet.

"Come along, Merlin. You have Jury Duty in half an hour.

"What if I don't want to go?" Merlin whined as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Then I will have to do all the work because you're behind bars. Now get a move-on before I help you. Ok?" Arthur commanded as Merlin shook his head and rose reluctantly.

"Why do you have to be such a prat?" Merlin muttered as Arthur herded him back to the car which was almost as hot as an oven again even though it hadn't been that long.

"Why do you have to be a terrible partner? You always bring cold cocoa and stale donuts. I have to do everything myself." Arthur said mockingly as Merlin laughed.

"Can I drive?" He hoped as it was Arthur's turn to laugh.

"The law don't let people with vision issues drive. Maybe you could drive if you wore your glasses huh?" Arthur hedged pulling out of the parking lot as Merlin huffed with folded arms.

"You'd still treat me like a kid even if I wore my glasses."

"Are you saying I'm older than you, Merlin? Careful with your answer." Arthur warned as Merlin pursed his lips and refused to speak until they reached the courthouse.

Two

The wraith flitted from tree to tree as though it were flying. The woman before it really had no idea she was being followed. She turned and waited as though she sensed something, but then continued on her way. What a lovely piece of meat, the creature thought as it persued her across the park needing to feed.

"Is someone there?" The woman asked pivoting around to see if someone was persuing her. She turned back around after finding no one and rushed off.

The woman was tall with masses of black hair and darting eyes. She wore jeans with a blue peasant blouse and sandals upon her feet. She carried a bag that the creature was curious to know what was inside. However, he was starving as he leaped on her before she could even have time to scream. He bit and tore as the feast began.

_Another_ murder in the park. Is this the mark of a serial killer? Merlin read in the paper as he was sure now a vampire was afoot.

"See, Arthur! It happened again!" Merlin exclaimed brandishing the paper before Arthur as he grabbed it from Merlin and folded it up neatly. Merlin watched in disbelief as Arthur placed the newspaper in a drawer in his desk.

"Merlin! You cannot read the paper. It rials you. I thought we talked about this." Arthur scolded as Merlin frowned with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Why do you treat me like a kid, Arthur?" Merlin asked gazing at Arthur expectantly.

"Hunith told me to look after you or you couldn't come to New York. I'm trying to look after you. Now, are you ready for your community service?" Arthur queried as Merlin shrugged.

"Why? What for?" Merlin asked as Arthur gave him an "I thought so" look.

"You have community service because you hit the school bus. Remember?" Arthur asked rising from his desk with keys in hand.

"It was an accident! I didn't see the stupid bus." Merlin complained running to catch up with Arthur who had exited the brownstone cop shop and was almost at the car.

"You might not have hit the bus if you were wearing your glasses or if you'd not been driving at all. You know you're not supposed to. I don't know why you were." Arthur chided backing up into a u-turn before turning to leave the horseshoe shaped parking lot as Merlin looked out the side door like a chastised puppy.

"So what do I have to do?" Merlin asked as Arthur drove steadily down FIFTH Avenue and stopped at _St._ _ Mary's_ hospital before perusing for a place to park.

"All right, Merlin. I'll tell you, but you won't like it. I know you forget things, but I'm here to remind you. Good thing. What would you do without me?" Arthur asked putting a friendly arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Have more free time?" Merlin quipped as Arthur removed his arm and opened Merlin's door.

"What? Lost your humor?" Merlin asked as Arthur pushed him out handing him a brown bag.

"Out. You have bed pans to empty and trays to clean. Go inside and eat your lunch and take your medication." Arthur ordered as Merlin stuck out his tongue before moving to go in a side door of the huge brick building.

"Merlin? Do you think I'll come back for you with that attitude?" Arthur called as Merlin entered the building without turning around because he knew it would only anger Papa Arthur more. He laughed as he walked into the building and made his way to a big lunchroom with plastic tables and chairs.

"Are we seeing each other after your community service, Merlin?" Dr. UTHER asked as Merlin opened his lunch and frowned.

"Of course. Why does Arthur pack such horrid lunches?" Merlin asked as Uther was tall with short, dark hair and scrutinizing brown eyes. He wore green golf pants with a matching shirt and white nurse's shoes as Merlin gaped at his attire knowing he shouldn't say anything.

"Arthur is only looking after you, Merlin. It's seafood for brain activity. You look like you want to say something, Merlin. Do you?" Uther asked as Merlin opened a carton of Chocolate milk and drank it down.

"I don't like seafood. No, I'd better not." Merlin said as they laughed.

"Let me. Yes, I just came from a golf game. No, I'm not putting off my golf game to visit with you. You needn't feel bad." Uther explained as Merlin gazed at Uther and laughed.

"How can I take you serious when you wear that? Doctor's don't wear such outfits." Merlin explained laughing as Uther waited with patient eyes.

"Are you saying you can't take me serious? Should I go home and change?" Uther asked as Merlin suddenly felt embarrassed and chose to stare at the table.

"Sorry, Dr. Pendragon. It's my condition. I'm lucky Arthur got me a job and an apartment. I meant no disrespect." Merlin said seriously as Uther laughed next.

"Merlin, don't be embarrassed. I understand your humor. It's ok. Give me that." Uther said taking Merlin's lunch bag, replacing it with his own as Merlin gave Uther a bright, satisfied smile.

"And everyone thinks you're mean." Merlin exploded as Uther looked stern.

"Take your pill and go do your work. I want to see you in my office on the second floor. Be on time. Understand me?" Uther admonished as Merlin nodded looking more serious now.

"Four o'clock. I promise."

"Good lad. I know I can depend on you." Uther said marching away with his white coat flapping as Merlin watched trying not to laugh fearing Uther would come back and chastise him again.

Three

Merlin checked his digital watch again with the dragon face on it. His watch said it was four, but where was Dr. Pendragon Merlin wondered looking around the room at the neatness of the desk, the just so positioned chair behind it, and the couch he sat on because the color seemed wrong. Was the color of the couch really rust or was he color-blind? He didn't know as he jerked sitting very still upon hearing the door open. Uther came in wearing a smart grey suit with a starched-white shirt and grey tie. Uther wore shined loafers on his feet making Merlin feel as though Arthur had just entered himself were it not for the dark features instead of the blond ones.

"You're on time, Merlin just as I knew you would be. Well, put out your arm then." Uther said as Merlin obeyed. Uther put a blood pressure cuff around Merlin and began to inflate. Merlin sat waiting as the bulb deflated and Uther looked pleased.

"Just what's wrong with me, Dr. Pendragon? I feel fine." Merlin said as Uther put away his blood pressure cuff and bulb in a drawer in his desk.

"You had high blood pressure, and now you don't. I'm quite pleased. Did you bring your pad and pen?" Uther asked as Merlin pulled pen and pad from a pocket of his denim jacket.

"I always have it just in case." Merlin said as Uther pulled out his plush swivel chair and primly sat down.

"Write down no more Licinaprene." Uther said watching Merlin obey before continuing.

"You have hyperglycemia." Uther said next as Merlin recalled feeling a little dizzy before eating lunch.

"I guess I agree with you there." Merlin said resting his pad and pen on the ugly couch.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Uther asked making notes on a pad of his own with a Bik pen.

"I don't like them. I feel nerdy because of them." Merlin said making Uther smile before regaining his composure.

"You can try contacts. How about that?" Uther suggested as Merlin smiled and wrote it down.

"What are the pills for?" Merlin asked as Uther pursed his lips.

"You don't remember huh?" He asked with patient, folded arms.

"No. Should I?" Merlin wondered looking younger than his twenty-three years.

"Merlin, the pills are to help with your slight brain injury. Minuscule things seem to flare or rial you up. You tend to forget things and have trouble with your vision. Understand?" Uther explained as Merlin looked down at the floor thinking is the carpet brown? Ugly he thought as Uther drummed his fingers on his desk making Merlin look up at him.

"Ok. Yeah. I guess that's why Arthur harps on me about reading the paper."

"You're not supposed to read the paper." Uther warned as Merlin looked guilty.

"I read the paper. Two murders happened." Merlin said placing his pad and pen back in his jacket pocket.

"Yes, I know. Merlin, ignore the paper and just concentrate on doing your job. Ok?" Uther asked as Arthur knocked on the door before ushering himself in upon hearing their conversation end.

"Your chauffeur has arrived, Merlin. Are you ready to go?" Arthur asked as Merlin smiled feeling glad Arthur had come back for him.

"We have to stop downstairs at the Optometry Department." Merlin explained as Uther handed Arthur a prescription he'd ripped from his pad.

"Well then. Maybe you'll actually be able to see, Merlin. Come on then. Is he through?" Arthur asked as Uther nodded before moving to hug Arthur before he could go.

"You'll join your mother and I for dinner on sunday?" Uther asked straightening Arthur's tie which had been slightly eschew.

"Yes, Father. I always do. Tell Mother I'll be on time. Merlin and Hunith will be there with Gaius if that's all right." Arthur finished moving to take Merlin's hand as Merlin put his hand in his pocket.

"No hand holding. I'm an adult." Merlin huffed as Arthur smiled.

"The more the merrier, Arthur. Goodbye, Merlin." Uther said as Merlin waved before Uther watched both men exit the room. Uther returned to his desk perusing patient files.

"Do I look different?" Merlin asked rushing ahead of Arthur to the car thirty minutes later.

"Yes. Should you be running in the heat?" Arthur asked with the heir of an older brother.

"I'm fine. Arthur, please stop giving me seafood for lunch. I really hate it." Merlin complained once they were inside Arthur's Yellow Beetle with the air conditioning on high.

"Fine, Merlin. No more seafood, but fish is good for the brain. Your brain needs nourishment." Arthur said kindly as Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"Chicken is good. I like chicken." Merlin said as Arthur looked in his mirror to watch for cars before pulling out onto the road.

"All right, Merlin. Next time we have lunch or I make you lunch, it will be chicken. Ok?" Arthur asked pulling into the parking lot of Merlin's building as he beamed a blinding smile at his friend.

"Sounds good. Do you want to come up for pizza?" Merlin asked as Arthur looked away.

"Sorry, Merlin. Guen and I are going to dinner and a movie. Maybe another time huh?" Arthur finished as Merlin nodded and leapt from the car.

"See you tomorrow morning. Take your pill at dinner." Arthur reminded Merlin as he nodded, waved, and rushed inside as though he were being chased by something somewhat supernatural.

"He'll be all right." Arthur muttered to himself as he pulled away not being able to help worrying about his somewhat challenged friend.

Four

Sunday, July 22nd

Arthur drove his car steadily down a deserted rode headed for the Hamptons where Uther and Ygraine lived. Arthur wore a linen, blue suit with white shirt and blue tie, and Merlin wore a red suit with white shirt and red tie. They wore shined loafers on their feet Merlin was reclined in his seat with his eyes half-closed as Arthur concentrated on the quiet highway before them.

"Sorry, Merlin. Sunday is for church." Arthur said smirking as Merlin stifled a yawn.

"I know that, Arthur. I was very good in church." Merlin said with a chuckle.

"What did you do in church today?" Arthur asked turning off onto an exit that led to his parent's home.

"I gave the opening prayer in Sacrament. I gave a talk on humility. I taught the Sunbeams about Nephi getting the plates from Laban, and I gave the closing prayer in Priesthood." Merlin finished as Arthur looked proud.

"What church do you belong to, Merlin?" Arthur asked as Merlin looked strange towards him.

"This game again, Arthur?"

"Merlin, we need to know you remember things and are still with it. What church do you belong to?" Arthur asked calmly driving down I-90.

"Ok, Arthur. I belong to the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, but some people call us Mormons." Merlin finished as Arthur looked pleased.

"See? Was that so hard? You're still with us." Arthur said as Merlin smiled shaking his head at Arthur's antics.

"How about this? You can take a nap in my old room before dinner. How does that sound? Guen is coming with Gaius and Hunith. They won't arrive for a while after us." Arthur said honking his horn as the metal garage door slid upwards so Arthur could maneuver his car inside.

"Aren't you tired of taking care of me, Arthur?" Merlin asked as Arthur turned off the car and opened his door preparing to get out.

"I'm not taking care of you, Merlin. I'm mentoring you." Arthur said rising from the car as Merlin opened his door and ambled out. Arthur made to go into the house as Merlin stood stalk still. He hugged himself and seemed to fold into himself as he stared at a corner of the garage fearfully.

"Something wrong, Merlin?" Arthur asked moving to stand beside him and try and take his hand.

"Something flew over to that rafter. It looked like a bat." Merlin said shuddering as Arthur managed to pull Merlin's hand away from his body.

"Nothing will harm you here. We'll go together. Ok?" Arthur murmured as Merlin nodded and clutched Arthur's hand as they slowly walked from the garage to the side door leading to the house.

"Come in where it's cool, Boys." Ygraine said shutting the door behind Arthur and Merlin once they were inside shrugging off their jackets.

"Sorry, Mrs. Pendragon."

"Ygraine, Merlin. Have some lemonade." Ygraine said handing Merlin a cool glass with one hand and handing Arthur a glass with the other.

"It looks good." Merlin said finally feeling the heat of the day clamber over him.

"Merlin just got nervous for a second in the garage, Mother. He's ok." Arthur said pulling out a chair for Merlin before seating himself at the table.

"Well then. Perhaps you'd like a muffin." Ygraine said placing paper plates with doorknob sized muffins before them.

"Did you make them, Ygraine?" Merlin asked as he and Arthur peeled the wrapper from around their muffins.

"No. Sam's Club made them, but I purchased them." Ygraine giggled as Merlin and Arthur smiled.

"It's good." Merlin said taking a big bite as Arthur nibbled his.

"Mother, I told Merlin he could take a nap in my old room before dinner."

"I'll be fine, Arthur. We can watch television or something." Merlin said as another yawn escaped him before he could stifle it.

"Nonsense. Uther is taking a nap too. It would help both of you to rest after being such good boys and going to church." Ygraine said checking the temperature on her crock pot.

"On second thought, that might be nice." Merlin said gathering up he and Arthur's plates to throw in the garbage as Ygraine stopped him.

"Merlin, you're a guest. Let me do that." Ygraine said wiping chocolate from his face with a napkin as he grinned.

"I know where the garbage is." Merlin said taking up their glasses to place in the sink as Arthur reached for his hand.

"Let's go take that rest, Merlin. Thanks for the snack, Mother." Arthur said as Ygraine kissed both boy's cheeks as they blushed.

"That's no trouble. See you both for dinner. Gaius should be here with Guen and Hunith in a couple hours. I'll come get you then. Ok?" Ygraine said turning them to the archway to the living room and shoving them out as they laughed before Arthur showed Merlin to his old room. Arthur's old room where two bunk beds awaited them to nap on with light-blue coverlets decorated with light-blue dolphins.

It was five o'clock when Arthur and Merlin came down to dinner wearing jeans and t-shirts. Guen had arrived with Gaius and Hunith at four-thirty and had been helping Ygraine with the dinner preparations as Hunith knit. Gaius had been reading a book on herbs when Merlin came over and hugged him as he smiled hugging him back. Gaius wore a yellow polo shirt with white caprice and sandals. Guen wore jeans with a pink blouse and Hunith wore a smart navy skirt with a matching blouse. Guen wore sandals and Hunith wore flats. Ygraine wore black slacks with a black shirt. All three women wore their hair in a braid.

"Hello, Gaius." Merlin said looking rested as Gaius studied him at arm's length.

"Hello, Merlin. How are you?" Gaius asked as Hunith hugged and kissed her son.

"I'm well-rested. How about you?" Merlin asked seating himself near Gaius on a plush, blue settee as the others sat on various chairs.

"I'm well. Your mother is well also. I've been taking good care of her." Gaius said as Hunith smiled.

"So, Son, how do you keep busy?" Hunith inquired taking up the scarf she'd been knitting for him.

"Well, Arthur is kind enough to keep me busy." Merlin said earning a poke in the ribs from Arthur.

"I make sure he's occupied. That's all. He has a paper route." Arthur offered as Gaius and Hunith looked concerned.

"Do you drive, Merlin?" Gaius asked as Merlin blushed.

"No. I have a bike. Arthur helped me acquire a bike with some sort of contraption that blows out air." Merlin said as Guen smiled.

"That's Arthur for you. Always taking care of his friends." Guen offered as it was Arthur's turn to blush.

"I promised Hunith and Gaius Merlin would be safe and busy." Arthur said working on a crossword.

"Well, well. The gang's all here. Are we eating soon?" Uther asked entering the living room wearing a red shirt with jeans.

"Hello, Father. How are you?" Arthur asked rising as they hugged before Uther moved to kiss Ygraine.

"I'm fine, Arthur. You look well. The new contacts look good, Merlin." Uther said as Merlin nodded.

"They're not noticeable like the glasses."

"You look very handsome as always." Hunith said as Merlin smiled.

"Dinner is ready if you'd all like to come into the dining room." Ygraine said as Merlin stood and stared out a window gazing at a new moon.

"Are you hungry, Merlin" Arthur asked as Merlin jumped a little from Arthur's inquiry.

"Yes. I'm starving. Let's go." Merlin said hurrying from the room with Arthur behind him.

Five

"You wanted to talk to me, Father?" Arthur asked entering Uther's den later that evening. Uther motioned for Arthur to sit down as he took a seat in a cane chair across from his desk that matched the one in his office.

"Arthur, I'm worried about Merlin." Uther said as he fiddled with a pen.

"Why? Merlin's doing quite well isn't he?" Arthur hedged staring at a painting of two cats playing Pinnacle.

"Merlin seems jumpy or easily startled. Would you agree? He did say he read the paper." Uther said as Arthur chagrined.

"Father, the paper won't hurt Merlin. It's just news." Arthur proposed as Uther steepled his fingers together, the pen discarded.

"It's the hospital, Arthur. Just for the week." Uther said as Arthur shot to his feet in protest.

"Father! Merlin has responsibilities! He's nervous, but not insane. Surely you can also see that?" Arthur finished as Uther did not budge.

"Merlin has a slight brain injury that may impair certain factors in his brain. It's the hospital for the week. Will you take him or will I send a team for him?" Uther asked as Arthur clenched his hands into fists.

"I'll tell him and I'll take him tomorrow. Goodnight, Father." Arthur bit off before stalking from the room.

"You'd understand if you were the doctor, Arthur. At least, I hope you would."

"More pancakes, Merlin?" Ygraine asked as Arthur, Merlin, and Ygraine sat at breakfast the next morning.

"No thanks. I'm getting full." Merlin said helping to clean up once they'd finished eating. Arthur came up to Merlin afterward and clasped his shoulder with one hand.

"We have to talk. Come with me." Arthur said steering Merlin into Uther's empty den. He sat Merlin on Uther's pea-green sofa and sat beside him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Here it comes." Merlin said knowing Arthur had something hard to tell him.

"This recent business with the paper has made Dr. Pendragon worry about you."

"I'm fine." Merlin said licking dry lips and swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. It's the hospital for the week. You can come quietly with me, or you can go screaming, I'm sure, with the team Father would send for you. Which is it to be?" Arthur asked facing Merlin with folded arms as he rose from the sofa bravely.

"I need to brush my teeth and hair. I'll be back." Merlin said walking to the steps like a martyr as Arthur watched him feeling like a heel.

"There's my paper." Guen said as Arthur walked into the cop shop and plopped into a chair. He looked at Guen gratefully as she placed a fresh, steaming cup of cocoa on his desk.

"Thank you. I need this." He said drinking it down.

"No whipped cream Guen asked as Arthur held out his cup as Guen dropped two spoonfuls of whipped cream into it. Arthur took it back and stirred it with a plastic spoon.

"I didn't know he got up so early just to do a paper route. I've been to the Bronx, Queen's, and Manhattan." Arthur said sipping cocoa as he explained as Guen sipped hers.

"You're sweet to help him out. Was Merlin that bad off for your father to usher him off to the hospital?" Guen asked as Arthur set down his cocoa and looked at her.

"I didn't think so, but he's has this idea about a vampire." Arthur said as Guen eyed her untouched paper.

"The two murders in the park. I didn't know Merlin had read it." She said sipping more of her cocoa.

"Well, he did even though he shouldn't. Everyone has a rite to read." Arthur said draining his cocoa before rising to leave yet again, sun glasses in hand.

"Where are you going now, Arthur? When will I see you again?" Guen asked handing him messages.

"I'm not sure. I have Jury Duty and community service." He said giving her a cheeky grin as she laughed and shoved him out the door.

Six

Arthur pushed his way into the ugly Beige building that was _Bellevue._ He marched up the steps to the Pavilion and stopped in his tracks. Morgana stood staring him down dressed in her starched-white nurse's uniform with folded arms. Her black tresses in a tight bun behind her head and sensible shoes on her feet.

"I'm here to see Merlin." Arthur said as Morgana gave him a smile she didn't mean.

"It's not time for visiting hours just yet." She said standing in Arthur's way as he glared at her sweating in his blue suit.

"Fine. I'll wait. Come get me when it's time." Arthur said maneuvering around her into the lobby where he picked up an old issue of _People_ and began to read.

Merlin lay in his bed on his side when Arthur made his way to his sparse room. Merlin wore ugly yellow pajamas and his hair was plastered to his head with sweat. Arthur bent down to his level and smiled, but Merlin made no attempt to respond.

"Hi there. How are you?" Arthur asked as Merlin's head lolled and he drooled making Arthur scowl.

"It's friday, Merlin. I leave you alone for five days and you think you can lie down on the job. I don't think so." Arthur said putting his hands under Merlin's armpits and levering him up from his bed. Merlin did not make an effort to pull away as Arthur sat him in a wheelchair and wiped his face with a paper towel offered him by Leon.

"He hasn't said much since you brought him on Monday." Leon informed Arthur as he packed Merlin's meager belongings.

"What do you think you're doing?" Morgana asked stalking into Merlin's room without even knocking.

"It's been a week. Father said a week. Time for Merlin to go home. Out of my way." Arthur commanded as Leon followed Arthur to the door with an astounded Morgana following close behind.

"You can't just go, Arthur Pendragon. You have to sign him out. Morgana demanded as Arthur gave a quick signature before wheeling Merlin out the door and down a ramp to his car as Leon helped Arthur put Merlin into the passenger seat.

"Dr. Pendragon said if you came and did this, I have to come with. Do you object?" Leon asked making to get into the backseat of Arthur's car.

"No. In fact, I'll need your help with Merlin. He needs help it would seem." Arthur said gazing at Merlin's inert form apprehensively.

"I'm happy to help. Where are we going?" Leon asked as Arthur furiously drove away from the hated hospital keeping the speed limit as he went.

"Merlin needs familiar surroundings. He has an apartment on Forty-fifth Street. That's where we're going." Arthur informed Leon as he nodded and grew quiet.

"Has he been bathed or changed his clothes?" Arthur asked pulling into the lot of Merlin's building where Merlin's bike waited chained to a gate near his door.

"He has been bathed and his pajamas have been changed. He hasn't worn anything but pajamas the whole week. Arthur" Leon stopped not wanting to embarrass Merlin who seemed not to listen seated beside Arthur.

"You don't need to explain, Leon. I can tell Merlin's wearing a diaper. I will change that when we get inside." Arthur said exiting the car as Leon did the same. Arthur opened the door and extracted Merlin from the car as Leon helped take him inside his house after Arthur had unlocked the door.

"Did you see your bike? You use that for your paper route which I've been doing for you for the week." Arthur said ushering Merlin inside with Leon helping him as Merlin actually looked around him.

"Thank you." Merlin said with a slight tremor in his voice wrenching Arthur's heart.

"It's no problem. I'll expect you to get back to it next week." Arthur said as Merlin gave a slow smile before sitting on his pristine, duck-yellow couch.

"Ok. Now what?" Merlin asked with glassy eyes and trembling hands.

"You rest and I'll make lunch." Arthur said as Leon helped Merlin to lie down on his couch.

"I'm Leon. I'm a nurse. I'll be here for a while. That ok with you?" He asked as Merlin gave him a slow, shaky nod.

"What did they give him there?" Arthur asked putting a pot of water with eggs within it on the stove top to boil.

"Adivan. He pitched a fit after you left because he didn't want to stay, and they decided to subdue him." Leon said as Arthur chose a squeeze jar of Mayonnaise and Mustard from the fridge. Arthur took out pickles and a parring knife next to chop pickles because Merlin loved pickles in anything.

"Merlin, were you given Shock Therapy in the hospital?" Arthur asked as Merlin sat at the table watching Arthur mix eggs and Mayo.

"No. I'm just medicated." Merlin said as his mouth watered when Arthur placed a sandwich before him.

"Don't eat it too fast even though you've been eating gruel." Arthur warned as Merlin's doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to get that?" Leon asked as Arthur bustled to open it. He found a man standing on the stoop with a package and some bags in hand holding a clipboard.

"Delivery from _Right_ _Aid_ and _Southie's."_ The kid announced as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Thank you." Arthur said taking the package and bags inside.

"It's already been paid for, Detective."

"So, you know who I am then. Good. Thanks again." Arthur said signing the clipboard before shutting the door behind him.

"I won't go back." Merlin said obstinately as Arthur set the package on the couch and carried the bags of groceries into the kitchen.

"Well, you can eat these moldy chips, or you can have fresh chips. Dr. Pendragon sent some supplies over." Arthur said placing items in the fridge and cupboard before pouring Merlin a glass of chocolate milk.

"Thanks." Merlin said smiling as Arthur's mobile rang.

"Hello, Father."

"Arthur, how did you know it was me?" Uther asked sitting behind his desk in his office.

"I saw your name on the clipboard. Thank you, Father. Merlin needed the groceries." Arthur said placing a sandwich before Leon with a glass of milk.

"Is Leon there?" Uther asked as Arthur smirked before sitting down at the table with his own sandwich and milk.

"Yes, Leon is here. Do you want to talk to him?" Arthur asked handing his sandwich to Merlin and getting up to make another because there was plenty of salad for more.

"No. You can have him for as long as you need him."

"Thank you, Father. Merlin appreciates it." Arthur said as they hung up.

"Why did you give me your sandwich, Arthur?" Merlin asked munching some chips.

"You haven't been eating decent food. I gave you my sandwich because you looked like you were still hungry. There's enough egg salad to make more. Would you like another sandwich, Leon?" Arthur asked as Leon put his plate and glass in the sink.

"No thanks." Leon said opening the package finding diapers and wipes to Arthur's dismay.

"Merlin, are you a baby?" Arthur asked looking disappointed as he picked at his sandwich.

"No. I'm a man as far as I know." Merlin said with a small laugh.

"Then you don't need diapers." Arthur said placing jars back in the fridge.

"I wet my pants sometimes, Arthur." Merlin said looking embarrassed.

"Then change your pants. If you don't have enough, we can go and buy you some more. Ok?" Arthur admonished spooning egg salad into a tupperware container to stow in the fridge.

"Ok. I don't like the hospital, and I don't like Morgana." Merlin said moving to wash dishes as Arthur gently led him back to the couch to sit down.

"You just got home. You don't need to wash dishes when you have a dishwasher." Arthur said rinsing dishes and placing them in the dishwasher as Merlin leaned against the couch closing his eyes to rest a minute.

"I'm grateful for your help, Arthur. I heard you worked my paper route, Jury Duty, and community service. I also heard you did your own work at the police station." Merlin finished as Arthur sat near him on the couch.

"I didn't want you to lose your little job or go to the big house. You'll continue your work and service next week or the week after. Understood?" Arthur asked with no unkindness in his tone.

"Yes, Arthur. Understood." Merlin said rising from the couch to go to his room.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Arthur asked as Merlin turned back to face him.

"I remember you saying adults don't wear pajamas in the daytime. I'm going to put my big pants on and a shirt." Merlin said as Arthur watched him go.

"Why did they send him to the hospital? What did he do?" Leon asked as Arthur frowned.

"He committed a capital offense by reading the paper and thinking there's a vampire in New York. Can you imagine his crime?" Arthur finished as Leon smiled and laughed quietly so Merlin wouldn't hear him.

"Sorry. Vampire? Really?" Leon asked quietly chuckling as Arthur nodded.

"Tonight is movie night, Arthur. Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot will be coming over to watch a movie. We have pizza, Root Beer, and ice-cream." Merlin said looking contrite.

"Don't worry, Merlin. You can still have movie night. You will still have pizza and such. Don't worry about that. I wouldn't have let you if you needed those supplies because you're an adult not a child." Arthur said as Leon picked up the package and stowed it in a nearby closet out out-of-sight.

"I'm an adult and I will wear adult pants. Thank you, Arthur. I'm starting to feel myself again." Merlin said moving to sit behind a card table spread with a puzzle featuring Camelot and a dragon with knights.

"Don't mention it, Merlin. I know you would have done the same for me." Arthur said as he and Leon moved to help Merlin work on his long worked on puzzle.

Seven

Arthur had to return to work to finish some reports and file work Merlin was not able to do. Leon followed Merlin around watching him clean house. Leon offered to help, but Merlin said he felt better and could do it.

Leon watched Merlin set the dishwasher and turn it on. He watched Merlin sweep and mop the kitchen and bathroom floor. Merlin then vacuumed every inch of the place as Leon wondered when Merlin would collapse from exhaustion, but Merlin never did. Merlin cleaned the bathroom, made his bed, and washed his clothes as Leon followed him around becoming exhausted just watching him.

"I would have helped." Leon said after Merlin had emerged from the shower in fresh clothes.

"I know you wanted to help, but it's my responsibility. You can stay for movie night." Merlin said as the doorbell rang at four-thirty.

Merlin opened the door with a broad smile as a tall Elyan led Lancelot into the building who appeared to be blind. Percival arrived next pushing Gwaine in a wheelchair to Leon's surprise making him wonder if this was actually a hospital wing.

"Arthur said he'd bring the pizza on his way back from work." Merlin said as Elyan led Lancelot to the couch and showed him where to sit. Lancelot who was tall with dark features and wore corduroy pants with a jersey shirt of orange and white.

Gwaine was stout with dark hair and hazel eyes wearing black trousers with a t-shirt and denim shirt. His feet were propped on the footrest of the wheelchair in socks.

"Ah, Merlin, you didn't have to clean up for us." Gwaine joked as everyone laughed good-naturedly.

"Nonsense. I couldn't have Lancelot sitting on dust bunnies." Merlin said as the doorbell rang.

"Let me." Leon said moving to open the door to Arthur who carried four flat, square boxes of pizza in his arms.

"Thank you, Leon. Hello, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival." Arthur said as they all said hello as Arthur and Leon deposited the pizzas in Merlin's small kitchen.

"Thanks, Arthur." Merlin said getting up to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Merlin? You have company." Arthur said as Merlin put up a hand.

"Nature calls." He said disappearing into the bathroom as Arthur and Leon took down plates and Elyan and Percival joined them in the kitchen to help.

"What kind, Lan?" Elyan asked as Arthur took one of each kind of pizza and put it on a plate for Merlin.

"One of each. Gwaine will take the same won't you?" Lancelot asked facing Gwaine who was surprised he knew where he was sitting.

"You know right where I am huh." Gwaine said as Lancelot smiled.

"I can smell you." Lancelot said as Percival fixed Gwaine's plate. Arthur took out glasses and Leon filled them with ice as Elyan poured Root Beer into each glass.

"Nice little assembly line." Elyan said making everybody laugh.

"I wonder what's keeping Merlin:" Arthur said moving to go and fetch him.

"Who's there?" Merlin asked nervously after Arthur had briefly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Honestly, Merlin. Are you going to stay in there all day?" Arthur asked hearing the toilet flush and the sink running before Merlin opened the door.

"Sorry." Merlin said as Arthur saw he was shaking slightly.

"What happened?" Arthur asked seating Merlin on his bed for a moment.

"I saw a bat fly past the bathroom window." Merlin said as Arthur said nothing and took Merlin's hand.

"Your pizza will get cold. Come on. I'll put on your movie." Arthur said as Merlin followed him out to the living room where everyone was waiting with pizza and drinks.

"Thanks, Arthur. Are you staying?" Merlin asked as Arthur put in a Dvd for them which was _Jack_ _and_ _Jill._

"No thanks, Merlin. Guen and I are going dancing. I'll be here tomorrow morning because we're going walking. Ok?" Arthur asked snagging a piece of pizza to take with him on the way out.

"Thanks!" Merlin called as Arthur nodded before exiting the house.

"So, Merlin? How long were you in the bin for?" Gwaine asked as Lancelot gave him a "don't say that" look.

"That's ok, Lancelot. Just for a week." Merlin said biting into a piece of pepperoni and olive pizza.

"What did you do?" Gwaine asked drinking some Root Beer through a straw.

"Nothing really. I'm a bit off with my slight brain injury you know. Huh." Merlin laughed as Lancelot and Gwaine said nothing but watched the movie.

"Thanks for dinner and a movie, Merlin." Gwaine said handing Merlin a five dollar bill before Percival wheeled him out of Merlin's house and up a ramp to his place.

"Bye, Gwaine! Thanks!" Merlin called as Elyan took Lancelot's hand to lead him up two stories to his apartment.

"Merlin, everyone gets upset now and then. It's no reason to send someone to that place. We'll see you tomorrow night for Miniature Golf." Lancelot said unfolding a triangle folded five, giving it to Merlin who patted Lancelot's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow night." Merlin said holding the door open so they could leave.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, Merlin. What do you want to do now?" Leon asked as Merlin yawned.

"I have to get up early. I have a spare room." Merlin said as Leon nodded and followed Merlin to the spare room to ready for bed.

"Thanks for being here, Leon. I hope you find this comfortable." Merlin said pulling down a yellow comforter on the bed so Leon could climb into it.

"I'm sure it's fine. I'd like to change before bed. Goodnight, Merlin." Leon said as Merlin nodded and went to his own room to change for bed.

"Let it go, Kid or you're next." The face of a man uttered at Merlin's window as Merlin pulled a chain to close the blind.

"I'm ok. Leon is in the next room. There's no need to be afraid." Merlin told himself quickly changing into blue pajamas and scurrying into bed with the comforter pulled up to his chin.

"Can you believe that Arthur just marched into the Pavilion and took Merlin out like that? What was he thinking?" Morgana complained to Morgause as they walked through _Central_ _Park_ on their way to meet Nimue at the movie theater just after dark.

"I can't believe it, Morgana. Did you give him what-for?" Morgause asked as they stopped sensing someone following close behind them.

"Someone's following us." Morgana said swivelling around to see who it was.

"I don't see anyone, Morgana. You must be mistaken." Morgause finished as Morgana screamed when Morgause saw a wraith-like creature pounce on Morgana and bite her. Morgause turned to run as the creature knocked her down and bit her next stopping any scream she might let out.

_Two_ more murders in the park. Is the park a hot spot for the leach? Arthur finished reading that morning before moving to his car to drive over to Merlin's place.

"What rubbish. I can't believe Morgana and Morgause are dead. I can tell it was them in the picture in the paper. I'd better not let Merlin read this." Arthur said putting the paper in the glove box and locking it with a key.

"Merlin, you're not supposed to read the paper, but you have one." Leon said placing the paper and some mail near Merlin on the table as Merlin ignored it.

"You can read it if you want. I'm not in the mood this morning." Merlin said spooning multicolored Fruit Loops into his mouth before biting some toast and drinking juice.

"Ok. Thanks. I don't know if I should ask this, but"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Yes, I took my pill. Thank you for making me breakfast." Merlin said as Leon scooped up the paper and headed for the couch.

"I can be useful." Leon muttered as Merlin nodded before rinsing his dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Hi, Merlin." Arthur said after Merlin opened the door to let him into his apartment.

"Hello, Arthur. So, where are we walking to?" Merlin asked wearing jeans with a t-shirt showing a picture of _Central_ _Park._

"I thought we'd walk up Forty-fifth Street and see the shops." Arthur said wearing jeans with a short-sleeved, yellow button-down shirt. Both men wore sandals on their feet as Arthur opened the door and let himself outside with Merlin following close behind him.

"Did I see Leon reading the paper?" Arthur asked as they waited at a light to cross a street.

"Yes. It was my paper, but I didn't want to read it." Merlin said as they continued onto a store that sold clothing, shoes, CD's, books, and movies.

"What scared you off the paper, Merlin? I thought you were so hot to read it." Arthur said searching through a rack of CD's as Merlin watched for something he liked to come up.

"No, not really. I was sent to the hospital for reading the paper. There are no such things as vampires." Merlin said pulling out a CD of environmental relaxation sounds. Arthur left the CD's and moved to the books with Merlin beside him.

"How was movie night?" Arthur asked finding a book called _Legends_ _of_ _Camelot_ before handing it to Merlin since Merlin liked reading about Camelot.

"It was great. The movie was really funny. There's leftover pizza if you want some." Merlin said as Arthur handed merlin a book on dragons as he looked excited.

"No thanks, Merlin. You can eat it for lunch later. Where are your friends today?" Arthur asked moving from the store to a lemonade stand a kid was manning with his mother on the corner of Forty-fifth and Vine.

"Lancelot has DAILY Living and Mobility. Gwaine has Physical Therapy. We'll see them tonight for Miniature Golf." Merlin said as Arthur looked down at the CD and books.

"And Daily Living is?" Arthur asked ignoring the lemonade stand for the moment.

"Elyan is a Daily Living teacher. He teaches Lancelot how to cook, clean, and read and write without seeing. Lancelot reads Braille." Merlin began to explain as Arthur put up a hand to stop him.

"I know what Braille is, Merlin. Thank you. Oh, I forgot. Stay here." Arthur said as Merlin handed him his wallet because he'd forgotten to pay.

"Want some lemonade, Mister?" The little boy asked with blond curls and soft-brown eyes wearing trousers with a yellow t-shirt.

"I'll take two." Merlin said as Arthur returned Merlin's wallet before Merlin handed him a cup of lemonade.

"Thanks, Mister." The little boy said as Merlin handed him two dollars.

"Thank you. It's really good." Merlin said gulping his down as Arthur sipped his warily.

"You forgot to explain Orientation and Mobility, Merlin." Arthur said drinking more lemonade.

"Mobility is where Elyan teaches Lancelot about directions such as north, south, east, and west. They plan a route to the subway or store or whatever and Lancelot learns the way there and back. I think he has a GPS to help him sometimes."

"Well, Merlin. You teach me something new every day. Thanks. We've got to go back now. The day awaits us." Arthur said as he and Merlin walked back to Merlin's building where Guen stood waiting.

"I'd thought you'd forgotten." She said wearing black caprice with a yellow shirt with lace and boddess style.

"Sorry we took so long. We were shopping." Arthur said as Merlin glanced at the girl beside Guen who smiled shyly at him.

"Merlin, this is Freya. She's coming with us." Guen said as Merlin smiled at the girl with black curls and green eyes. A girl who wore yellow cargo pants with a white t-shirt sporting the Eiffel Tower.

"Hi. Where are we going?" Merlin asked as he got in the back of Arthur's car with Freya beside him.

"We're going to Coney Island. You want to go don't you?" Arthur asked as Merlin looked excited.

"Yeah. It sounds great." He said as Guen sat next to Arthur in the front seat.

"Where did you go dancing with Arthur?" Merlin asked as Arthur cautiously pulled out onto the road.

"We went to the Roxbury. It was fun. There was hip-hop music to dance to. It was fun wasn't it Arthur?" Guen asked as Arthur shrugged.

"I guess it was ok. We ate at _Tavern_ _on_ _the_ _Green_ afterwards."

"Yes. It was quite good. We had fish." Guen said as Merlin stifled a gag at the thought of fish.

"Do you like rides, Merlin?" Freya asked as Merlin faced her.

"Yeah. Do you?" Merlin asked smoothing hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah. I like games too." Freya said as Guen eyed Arthur with an "I told you so" look as he smirked.

"What do you think did this?" Inspector Agrivane asked Detective Nimue." As they surveyed the bodies in the New York morgue.

"I can't imagine. It looks like someone slit their throats with a serrated knife or something." Nimue said wearing a blue pantsuit with white shirt and stiletto heels. Her red hair was in a braid as Agrivane wore a charcoal grey suit and loafers.

"Maybe. Possibly. Did they have any enemies?" Agrivane asked as the Medical Examiner began autopsying the bodies.

"I'm not sure. Have you talked to Arthur about this?" Nimue asked as they quickly left so as not to experience the smell or look of the bodies first-hand.

"No, but I intend to as soon as I find him." Agrivane said as he and Nimue made a b-line for Agrivane's Porsche.

Eight

It was a balmy day in July when Arthur pulled onto the ferry. Freya and Merlin were chatting about movies as Guen checked provisions. Arthur waited as the ferry made its way to the other side of the island and cautiously drove off.

"Do we have everything we need?" Arthur asked parking as close as he could to the events.

"Yes, I think so. We have sunscreen, bottled water, handi-wipes, and towels." Guen said as Freya and Merlin excitedly jump from the car to await entering the park.

"Let's go, Ma'am. The kids are restless." Arthur said as Guen laughed and took Freya's hand. Arthur didn't make to take Merlin's hand because he knew he didn't like it. They entered the park as Arthur paid for their passes and they began their day of elation..

Merlin and Freya wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel, so they rode that first. They next went to a roller coaster and rode that. After the roller coaster, they found a food stand to eat from. Arthur bought burgers and fries for them. Guen provided bottled water because the drinks were ridiculously priced and no one really wanted one. Merlin and Freya ate and talked about music and Guen and Arthur talked about books as the meal was finally over half an hour later: Guen threw away their garbage as Merlin eyed a Ring Toss game.

"Will you win me a stuffed animal?" Freya asked batting her lashes as Merlin blushed.

"Sure. Can we play the game, Arthur?" Merlin asked as Arthur rose and took Guen's hand to walk over to the Ring Toss as Merlin and Freya followed.

"Care to try your luck? It's only a dollar and you have to get three rings around the bottle." A man said wearing a park uniform as Merlin handed him a dollar. The man handed Merlin three rings as he gave it his best try. Arthur gave the man a dollar and accepted three rings from the man. Merlin and the women watched impressed as Arthur won the game three times. He handed Freya a pink unicorn, Guen a blue dolphin, and Merlin a grey dragon. They thanked him and moved onto a dart game with balloons. Merlin actually won the game and presented Freya with a cupi doll as she smiled with delight and kissed his cheek. Merlin blushed again as Guen and Arthur laughed.

"We should be getting back soon. We have Miniature Golf with Lancelot and Gwaine. How about you ladies come tonight." Arthur suggested as Guen and Freya beamed.

"That sounds like fun." Guen said as they all loaded back into the car and Arthur pulled onto the ferry and waited to pull off the ferry on the other side.

"Arthur, we'll meet you there. I think Freya and I will want to change. Right, Freya?" Guen asked as Freya nodded wiping sweat from her brow with a napkin.

"We're starting at _Frolly's_ _Golf_ at seven. Do you know where that is?" Arthur asked dropping Guen and Freya at her Red Ford thirty minutes later.

"Yes, I know where it is. See you then." Guen said getting behind the driver's seat as Freya hopped in beside her.

"See you later, Merlin!" Freya called as Merlin enthusiastically waved before hopping into the front to sit beside Arthur as Arthur drove off to Merlin's place.

"Thanks for the day, Arthur. It was fun." Merlin said as Arthur parked beside Merlin's building.

"I'm glad you had fun. Did you get your lesson ready for sunday?" Arthur asked as they entered Merlin's place finding Leon watching a Met's game on Merlin's television set.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking. I think I'll take a nap before Mini Golf." Merlin said moving to go to his room as Arthur turned to leave.

"You should know someone named Inspector Agrivane's looking for you." Leon said as Arthur winced.

"Thank you, Leon. I know where to find him. I'll be back at six-thirty for Merlin." Arthur said stalking towards the door.

"I'm sure he'll be ready. He looks like he had fun and got some sun in the process." Leon said as Arthur turned back to face him.

"We all put on sunscreen, but it somehow seemed to just melt off." Arthur said as both men laughed before Arthur exited the building to go to his car.

"I've been looking for you, Pendragon." Agrivane said as Arthur walked into the cop shop an hour later.

"I know. Leon told me. What's up?" Arthur asked checking his messages at his desk as Agrivane stood before him.

"Morgana and Morgause were murdered last night. That's four murders now in the park. What do you make of it?" Agrivane asked putting crime scene photos down on Arthur's desk in plain view.

"Looks like a serrated knife or teeth?" Arthur speculated as Agrivane smirked.

"You can't be serious, Pendragon? Everyone knows vampires don't exist." Agrivane said stowing the photos back in the crime scene folder.

"Anything's possible. I've seen documentaries about weirdos who think they're vampires. Maybe our perp is one of them." Arthur said as Agrivane thought on it and shrugged.

"It could be a possibility. How's Merlin Emrys?" Agrivane asked as Arthur narrow his eyes.

"He's getting along fine. Why?" Arthur asked putting up his guard.

"He doesn't live too far from _Central_ _Park."_ Agrivane speculated as Arthur laughed.

"Really, Agrivane, is that all you've got? Merlin goes to bed early. You won't find him in the park?" Arthur said beginning to work on a neglected report about a Robbery on Sac's Fifth Avenue.

"Think about it. How well do you know Merlin Emrys? I know he has a slight brain injury." Agrivane said as Arthur frowned.

"That's none of your business. Stay away from Merlin. His only crime is reading the paper." Arthur said as Agrivane shook his head frustratingly and began to walk away.

"I'll be keeping an eye on Merlin, Pendragon. You can bet on that one." Agrivane said as Arthur ignored him finishing his work.

Nine

Merlin woke up at five-thirty. He took a shower and dressed in blue caprice with a matching blue t-shirt that said Jets on it. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He then walked out into the living room finding Leon waiting wearing tan pants with a white-collar shirt sitting on the couch.

"You're coming with then?" Merlin asked going to the fridge for a Root Beer to take a pill with.

"Is that ok?" Leon asked making a note with a pencil in a book.

"No. It's always really fun. We have dinner there." Merlin said moving to open the door to Arthur before he could ring the bell.

"Am I that predictable?" Arthur asked wearing green shorts with a light-green polo shirt.

"No. We always play Miniature Golf on saturday." Merlin said walking out to Arthur's car with Leon beside them.

Merlin grinned as Percival pulled up in his yellow van and got out. They watched as Percival pushed a button to lower the wheelchair lift and go inside to get Gwaine. Lancelot walked out a minute before with his white cane tapping in an arch as Elyan pulled up in his grey Feyot.

"Yay! We're taking the yellow submarine!" Gwaine called out as everyone laughed.

"I know how much you like it." Percival said soberly as he wheeled Gwaine onto the lift and pushed the button to heft him and his chair into the van. Elyan opened the door for Lancelot as he clambered inside after folding up his cane as Percival secured Gwaine into the back of the van. Percival then made his way to the driver's seat as the caravan started up and began to drive to their destination.

Arthur smiled as he saw Guen's Ford was already in the parking lot once he'd pulled into _Folly's_ _Golf_ with the others following close behind.

"I'll go in and secure the perimeter." Arthur said as Merlin laughed before following Leon inside after Arthur. Elyan and Lancelot decided to wait for Percival to get Gwaine out of the van before they all proceeded inside together.

"You made it." Guen said excitedly moving to kiss Arthur.

"Of course we made it. Merlin has to work on his swing." Arthur said as Guen turned to Freya.

"Do you want to play?" Guen asked as Merlin noticed Freya wore a teal skirt with white blouse and tennis shoes like everyone else wore.

"Are you playing, Merlin?" Freya asked flipping her hair behind her.

"Yeah. It's really fun." Merlin offered as Arthur showed Merlin to a table that Leon joined them at.

"First, we eat dinner and then we golf." Arthur said as a gangly kid dressed in golf clothes came to take their order.

"I'll have the Chicken strip basket with Root Beer." Merlin said as Arthur thought for a second.

"I'll have the Cheeseburger basket." Arthur finally decided as the kid looked at Leon anticipatingly.

"Tuna melt." Leon said as the kid took the rest of their orders before bringing various drinks of Root beer, lemonade, and Cherry Coke.

"What color of ball, Gwaine?" Percival asked an hour after they'd finished eating and cleaned up their trash.

"Yellow. What color of ball, Lan?" Gwaine asked as Lancelot gave a stark grin.

"You pick. You're good at it." He said as Gwaine turned to face Elyan.

"Lan's having green." Gwaine said smirking as Leon, Elyan, and Percival procured clubs and balls to begin their game with.

The next hour was spent playing nine holes as Elyan guided Lancelot's hand to swing with first. Percival helped Gwaine to stand from his wheelchair and swing because Gwaine could stand for at least a couple minutes to play because Gwaine suffered from Multiple Sclerosis.

Arthur ducked when Merlin almost hit him in the head before pushing his ball into the hole. Guen and Freya tried their best, but really never made a hole-in-one through the whole game. There was a lot of laughing, poking fun, and scowling because of almost hitting people with clubs before the game finally came to an end.

"Who won?" Lancelot asked preparing to climb into Elyan's car.

"Arthur was First Place. You were Second place. Gwaine was third and sadly, Merlin was fourth. Guen and Freya didn't really get the hang of it because Guen was helping others during the game. We all had fun though. That's the main thing." Elyan said as Lancelot nodded before putting on his seat-belt as the caravan made way for home with Guen and Freya leaving last.

Arthur drove through the city with Elyan and Percival close behind. Merlin looked out the side window at other passing cars as the moon grew full. Merlin suddenly looked up at the moon as he thought he saw a winged bird of ebony fly by. He took his eyes away and focused on Arthur as Leon said nothing in the backseat.

"Are you ok, Merlin?" Arthur said stopping in front of Merlin's building with Lancelot and Gwaine pulling in behind in their subsequent places.

"Fine thanks. I'm a little tired. I'll see you tomorrow for church." Merlin said getting out with Leon behind him.

"Goodnight, Merlin." Lancelot said on the way up to his apartment with Elyan beside him.

"Goodnight. Thanks for coming." Merlin said as Gwaine wheeled by giving Merlin a tired wave before Percival wheeled him inside his home.

"Nine-thirty tomorrow, Merlin." Arthur said before making his way back to his car to leave as Merlin closed and locked his door.

"What did you see out there?" Leon asked as Merlin yawned before making his way to his room.

"Nothing. Just the moon. See you in the morning. Do you go to church?" Merlin asked standing in the doorway to his room.

"Yes, but I go to Mass tonight at midnight. I'll check on you before I go." Leon said as Merlin nodded before heading into his room to change for bed.

Merlin strode over to his window and pulled the blinds closed before changing into his pajamas. He set his digital watch for six-thirty and climbed into bed. He didn't wake up as Leon checked on him at eleven-thirty before leaving for Mass. Leon made sure he secured the doors and windows before striding to his grey truck to leave.

Ten

Merlin awoke promptly at six-thirty as his alarm beeped. He rose from bed and quickly made it after turning off the alarm. Merlin took a shower and pulled out a yellow suit to wear. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth and took his teaching bag from the closet ready to go. Merlin stepped out into the living room finding Leon sitting on the couch reading the _Sunday_ _Times._ Merlin ignored the paper and went to the door to open it to Arthur.

Arthur wore a paisley, red suit with tie. He held a small scripture bag in hand. Merlin stepped out into the mid morning light to follow Arthur to the car and twitched. Merlin would have fallen to the pavement if Arthur hadn't have caught him looking worried.

"Leon! There's something wrong with Merlin!" Arthur snapped as he helped Merlin inside. Merlin twitched and writhed as Arthur stood watching Leon in action.

"He's having a grand mall seizure. I need your help, Arthur." Leon said moving to fetch a bag.

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur asked as Leon took a spoon from his bag.

"We have to get this spoon into Merlin's mouth." Leon said as Merlin's teeth were clenched and his eyes rolled back revealing the whites as he twisted and turned not able to help it.

"We'll have to do it together." Arthur said as they held Merlin tight and used their hands to pry his mouth open. Arthur held Merlin's mouth open as Leon shoved the spoon into it. Merlin's teeth clamped down again holding the spoon in place.

"Now try and hold him steady." Leon instructed taking out a bottle and a syringe as he plunged the needle into the bottle and pulled it out. Arthur watched in shock as Leon made sure there were no air bubbles and plunged the needle into Merlin's jugular as the twitching, twisting, and writhing ceased as they held Merlin still for a few more minutes.

"Merlin can't go to church can he?" Arthur queried as Leon nodded.

"Sorry. He has to recover for the day. Can someone else teach his class?" Leon asked moving to help a dazed Merlin up from the floor.

"I'll take care of it." Arthur said taking out his mobile to make a call with.

"Good morning, Brother Pendragon. Is something wrong?" The blond bubbly woman asked holding the phone with one hand while brushing her daughter's hair with the other.

"Sorry for calling so early, Sister Corea. Brother Emrys is ill. Will it be all right if I teach the Sunbeams today?" Arthur questioned as Sister Corea thought for a second as she held the phone between ear and shoulder while braiding Beetrice's hair.

"I don't see why not. That should be ok. Tell Brother Emrys we're thinking of him. Is there anything we can do?" She asked as Arthur picked up Merlin's discarded teaching bag.

"No thanks. See you later." Arthur said as they ended the call.

"Merlin's lucky to have a friend like you, Detective." Leon said drying his hands with a towel.

"Is he ok? Where is he?" Arthur asked trying not to look nervous.

"A hot bath usually helps him after a seizure like this." Leon said handing Arthur a brown bag as Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"What's this for?" Arthur asked taking it anyway.

"It's Merlin's lunch. You should have it if you're playing the part of Merlin." Leon smirked as Arthur smiled losing the tension in his face.

"Thank you. Tell Merlin I'll see him after church. I'll have to tell Dr. Pendragon about this unfortunately." Arthur said making for the door to leave.

"Let me do that. It's my job." Leon said as Arthur gave him a "thank you" look as Leon nodded watching him leave.

Merlin lay on the couch some hours later with Leon watching over him carefully. Dr. Pendragon had instructed him to take Merlin to the hospital if any more seizures happened, but no more had occurred after the first one. So Leon had made Merlin dress in his pajamas and made him comfortable on the couch with the TV. remote close-by his hand.

"Merlin, Hunith sent me to see why you're not in church." Gaius said after using a key to open Merlin's front door with.

"You're the one person I wanted to see." Merlin said rising up to embrace Gaius somewhat weakly.

"You had another seizure didn't you." Gaius said studying Merlin with the eye of a doctor.

"I'm much better now. Leon and Arthur helped me." Merlin said as Gaius sat in a chair near him.

"I saw Arthur, and he told me he's teaching your class. See, Merlin, he's not such a prat." Gaius said as he extracted a short laugh from Merlin.

"gaius, could you get me some water?" Merlin asked as Leon brought him a bottle from the fridge before Gaius could react.

"No wonder you stayed home with such service." Gaius said as Leon smiled before seating himself in a second chair near Merlin.

"We aim to please. Would you like anything, Gaius?" Leon asked as Gaius shook his head.

"No thank you. I'll just stay with Merlin for a while. You can tend to any errands or such if you have them." Gaius said as Leon nodded before rising to leave.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to the corner store." Leon said before leaving Merlin and Gaius to talk.

"You look good after being in the hospital." Gaius said wiping Merlin's face with a nearby towel.

"Arthur and Leon helped me. We had movie night and played Miniature Golf before the seizure." Merlin said as Gaius listened intently.

"You mean you, Lancelot, and Gwaine?" Gaius questioned as Merlin nodded before taking a drink of water.

"What do you think brought this on? Too much activity?" Gaius queried as Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope I'll still be able to work come tomorrow." Merlin said with a worried brow as Gaius rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure you'll be back to your old hard-working self tomorrow if you rest today. Just stay home tonight." Gaius advised as Merlin nodded taking his hand for comfort.

"Can you stay for awhile?" Merlin asked as Gaius gave him a stern look.

"Well, you can't get rid of me just like that." Gaius informed Merlin as he took up the remote and clicked on Discovery for them to watch.

"Good to see you, Gaius. Merlin, everyone asked about you and I told them you weren't feeling well." Arthur said coming back to Merlin's apartment after church placing his bag on the floor near the couch as he sat down.

"That's nice. I'll thank them next week. Did the Sunbeams behave?" Merlin asked as Leon brought Arthur a bottle of water.

"Thank you. It's a little warm but not hot like recent weeks earlier." Arthur said after gulping some water down.

"You're welcome. What did you think of your lunch?" Leon asked as Arthur thought before answering.

"I really didn't have time to eat it. Sorry." He said as Leon nodded knowing he was terrible at preparing food.

"Maybe we should have dinner together." Gaius said as Hunith came inside next accepting water from Leon.

"Thank you, Dear Boy. Merlin, are you all right?" Hunith asked rushing over to peruse Merlin's reclining form.

"I'm feeling better, Mother. Thank you." Merlin said as she smoothed hair from his face and kissed his cheek hugging him close.

"You worry me sometimes." She said moving to sit near Gaius and take up his hand.

"Sorry, Mother. It came on just like that." Merlin explained as everyone could see he was tired.

"I'll come back and make dinner in awhile, Merlin. Gaius, Arthur, Merlin's tired. Let's leave him to rest." Hunith said leading both men away as Leon watched Merlin sleep with a skeptical eye.

Eleven

"How are you today, Merlin?" Uther asked as Merlin sat on the rust-colored couch.

"I'm doing well. We had movie night which was very fun. I had Lancelot and Gwaine over. We had pizza and Root Beer. We also had ice-cream." Merlin said as Uther scribbled down notes.

"Did you enjoy Miniature Golf?" Uther asked as Merlin nodded.

"We did that too. We ate there and Arthur came and Guenevere too. She helped some of us play." Merlin said picking at a stray thread in the couch.

"Merlin, don't do that please." Uther said as Merlin folded his hands in his lap.

"I heard you had a seizure and were unable to attend church. Did that upset you?" Uther asked checking to see the clock showed it was coming on four-thirty.

"No. Arthur was kind enough to teach my class. I'll attend next week. The clock ticks." Merlin said laughing as Uther nodded.

"Growing bored of me already?" Uther asked with a sardonic smile as he put away his notes.

"No. Arthur will come and collect me when it's time to leave." Merlin said folding his arms now as Uther turned up the heat a bit in the office.

"Your tests came back negative, so you're doing better. Would you like to rest on the couch?" Uther asked as Merlin shook his head.

"What do you think about the murders in _Central_ _Park?"_ Merlin asked as Uther steepled his fingers on his desk.

"I think the killer has a fixation on vampires and needs serious mental help. What do you think about them, Merlin?" Uther asked taking his pad out again to take more notes.

"I agree with you. Some people need more help than others."

"Others meaning you?" Uther said smiling to himself as Merlin let out a relieved sigh.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I won't send you to the hospital for being nervous." Uther said as Merlin gave a slight laugh.

"I hope not. I haven't been reading the paper or watching the news." Merlin confessed as Uther nodded approvingly.

"That's good. Do you remember why you have a brain injury? Do you remember what happened?" Uther asked as Merlin looked uncomfortable.

"You mean do I recall the worst day in my life? Yes. Why?" Merlin asked putting his quivering hands in his pockets.

"I was just wondering. Can you tell me what happened?" Uther asked scribbling furiously on his pad of notes.

"Weren't you there?" Merlin asked accepting a cup of water Uther procured from a nearby water cooler.

"No, not for the whole thing. Arthur told me what happened. I want to hear it from you." He said settling back down with his own cup of water.

"Ok. I was a policeman and I was undercover for a drug bust. Arthur was my partner." Merlin said seeing the events unfold in his mind's eye.

"Merlin, you lure the purp out here and I'll arrest him. Ok?" Arthur explained as Merlin nodded. Merlin who was dressed in shaggy clothes looking like a junkie on a balmy, August day.

"Got it, Arthur. You got my back then." Merlin said moving from the car and into a dark alley.

"Yes, I got your back. Be careful." Arthur warned as Merlin crouched down near a dumpster and waited.

"Were you scared?" Uther asked as Merlin came back to present day where Uther sat behind his desk taking notes.

"No, not with Arthur there. The purp as cops call him snuck up behind me and put a gun against my head." He somehow found out I was a cop." Merlin said fading back to the past and the alleyway.

"I know what you are. Don't move or I'll spray the pavement with you." The dealer hissed in Merlin's ear as Arthur snuck up behind him with his gun drawn at the dealer's head.

"You shoot him and I'll shoot you. Got it?" Arthur warned as Merlin relaxed.

"Got it." The man said shooting Merlin in the head as Arthur shot the dealer in the back. Arthur checked the dealer for a pulse before making his way to Merlin. He checked for a pulse and found there was a minuscule one. He took out his phone and called 911.

"I need an ambulance. Officer down." Arthur said forgetting to give the address, but the ambulance had found them and taken Merlin straight to St. Mary's as Arthur rode in the ambulance with him.

"Arthur? I'm fine." Merlin rasped as Arthur held his hand.

"Don't talk. You'll be fine." Arthur said trying to keep the gravety from his voice as Merlin was rushed into the hospital and into surgery.

"I remember telling Arthur we got the bullet out, but there was still quite a bit of damage." Uther said flashing back to the past himself.

"How is he?" Arthur asked as Uther came to find him wearing blood-spattered scrubs.

"Arthur, we got the bullet out." Uther said perching on a chair near Arthur who had been looking pensive just minutes before.

"He'll be fine then. What a relief. When can he go back to work?" Arthur rushed as Uther waited to say more.

"Arthur. There's still quite a bit of damage from the bullet. My team and I repaired all we could." Uther explained as Arthur slowly sat back in his uncomfortable, plastic chair.

"So, what does that mean?" Arthur asked with his head in his hands.

"Merlin can lead a full life, but he can't be a cop anymore. He'll have vision trouble and may forget things. He's lucky if he doesn't have seizures from time to time." Uther finished as Arthur fetched another cup of warm cocoa from the nearby machine.

"I had his back, but it wasn't good enough. What should I do now?" Arthur asked as Uther saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Arthur, you shouldn't feel guilty. You did your job to the best of your ability." Uther said with a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"It wasn't good enough. Do you think he could be a file clerk?" Arthur asked as Uther finally broke a smile.

"I think that would be a good job for him since he probably can't fire a gun anymore. He'll need therapy. Bring him to me." Uther said as Arthur gaped at him in surprise.

"You're a medical doctor. How can you help with therapy?" Arthur said sipping his drink.

"I have a major in medicine and a minor in psychology. Bring him to me." Uther said as Arthur shook his head and smiled as both Uther and Merlin came back to the present hearing Arthur clear his throat.

"Sorry to break this up, but it's five o'clock. We have to go because Merlin has to get up early for his paper route." Arthur said smiling as Merlin got up and collected his things.

"Wait. I think you might appreciate this, Merlin." Uther said handing Merlin a thick crossword book with pictures of Camelot and the knights of the round table on it. He also handed him a pen in the shape of the sword Excalliber.

"Thank you." Merlin beamed as they shook hands before Merlin followed Arthur out to his car.

"That was nice of him after bringing up the worst day in our lives wasn't it?" Arthur asked as they arrived at the parking lot near dusk.

"Yes, it was. He's trying to help." Merlin said freezing as he happened to look up at the roof and see a big black bird with huge wings perched upon it.

"What's wrong, Merlin? Get into the car." Arthur said seeing Merlin staring at the roof transfixed.

"Sorry. I'm getting in to the car now." Merlin said tearing his gaze away and jumping into the car trying not to slam the door behind him.

"You seem shaken. Are you ok?" Arthur asked concentrating on pulling out onto the road as Merlin fixed his gaze on the cover of his puzzle book.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw something on the roof. I was mistaken." Merlin said as Arthur deposited him at his building before leaving to drive home.

"You're ok, Merlin. It was just your imagination." Merlin told himself as he entered his apartment and shut the door behind him locking it up tight. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a Root Beer from the fridge before taking out a microwavable dinner to plop in the microwave. He went to his bedroom and changed from his clothes into silk-green pajamas before returning to the kitchen where the microwave had beeped to tell him his dinner was ready.

"I'll just have dinner and then work a puzzle or two before bed." Merlin said taking the plastic tray from the microwave and peeling off selophame from certain parts. He stirred the potatoes and added butter and salt and pepper before settling down at the table to eat with a fork and spoon. Later he settled down on his couch with his crossword book and pen and set to work on the very first puzzle in the book.

"Go to bed, Merlin." Arthur said on the other end of the phone as Merlin had answered it an hour or two later.

"Hello, Arthur. I'm going to bed." Merlin said as a dial tone sounded in his ear seconds later. He smiled and put the receiver back on the cradle before slowly moving off to bed with his puzzle book and pen in hand.

Twelve

Cenred stood outside the apartment building where Merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot lived. He sported brown dreadlocks with red eyes and wore a cape with silk trousers and shirt made of black. His boots were black as he drifted into the apartment complex and knocked on Gwaine's door holding a parcel.

"Now who can that be at such an hour?" Percival queried irritably moving to answer the door. Merlin had been woken by the sound of the door as he checked the clock. Merlin's digital clock glowed orange showing that it was just past midnight. The bell sounded again as Merlin jumped from bed and rushed outside.

"Percival! Gwaine! Don't answer it!" Merlin shouted rushing up to Gwaine's apartment where the door stood ajar. Everything was silent as the graveyard when Merlin cautiously walked inside holding a wooden stake.

"Do you think you can defeat me, Boy?" A voice hissed from behind him as he swivelled around in time to see a big, black bird take flight leaving Merlin in the wake of a crime scene.

"No! Percival! Gwaine! No!" Merlin screamed as Elyan rushed from Lancelot's apartment down to see what was wrong.

"Merlin. Merlin! You need to calm down. Come and sit with Lancelot. I'll take care of this." Elyan said helping Merlin up to Lancelot's apartment to await the police and possibly Arthur.

"Elyan?" Arthur rasped as the phone woke him at one in the morning.

"Arthur, Merlin's in shock. Can you come? I know it's early, but Merlin needs you." Elyan said slowly as Arthur got out of bed and dressed grabbing his keys with his phone in his right hand.

"Where is Merlin? I'm on my way." Arthur said jumping in his car, speeding off with his phone still in his hand.

"I took him up to Lancelot's apartment. Should I call the police?" Elyan asked as Agrivane appeared in the doorway clearing his throat.

"The police are here, Dear Boy. Hang up. I need to question you." Agrivane said as Arthur frowned hearing Agrivane's voice.

"Elyan, I'm here now. You can hang up." Arthur instructed as both men hung up and Elyan turned to face Agrivane and Nimue.

"Do you reside here?" Agrivane asked following Elyan upstairs to Lancelot's place where Merlin waited saying nothing.

"I'm Lancelot's live-in companion. Percival was Gwaine's." Elyan said fixing hot chocolate.

"Were you present when the murders occurred?" Agrivane asked as Nimue took notes.

"No, I was awoken by Merlin. He found the bodies and was screaming. I came to see what was wrong and"

"He called me." Arthur said coming to stand beside Merlin who sipped cocoa and said nothing.

"Why are you here, Pendragon? We're Homicide and you're not." Agrivane said with a sneer that made Arthur smile.

"Merlin is my file clerk. I came to see if I could help. He's rather unresponsive." Arthur said as Agrivane glared at Merlin suspiciously.

"Speak up. What do you have to say for yourself, Boy!" Agrivane demanded as Merlin stayed silent.

"Well, the crime techs will be here soon. We'll see who did what?" Agrivane said marching out with Nimue behind him as Elyan shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"Elyan, how did you really find Merlin? Was there blood on him?" Arthur asked noting Merlin's paler.

"No. He was just standing near the bodies screaming and shaking. I got him to calm down and brought him up here. I called you and the police came. Well, Homicide arrived." Elyan finished with a half smile.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of Merlin." Arthur said accepting a hot cup of cocoa.

"No problem. A neighbor must have heard the screams and called 911." Elyan said as Agrivane knocked on the door before reentering Lancelot's house.

"Stand up!" Agrivane commanded grabbing at Merlin to help him up from where he sat.

"Easy now. What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Agrivane slapped handcuffs on Merlin.

"We found a knife with Merlin's fingerprints on the handle." Agrivane said glaring at Arthur before preparing to haul Merlin away.

"Hang on a minute. Is there blood on the knife?" Arthur asked grabbing Merlin's other arm to keep him where he stood.

"No. Just fingerprints. Why?" Agrivane asked staring down Arthur who did not flinch.

"You only have fingerprints and no blood. They were neighbors and friends. Merlin must have used the knife to cut something." Arthur said as Agrivane glowered at Merlin before removing the cuffs.

"I'm watching you, Boy. You better keep your nose clean." Agrivane said as Arthur laughed because Merlin's nose was running. Elyan took a towel and wiped Merlin's face smiling as Agrivane stomped away.

"Did you see his face? You'd better keep your nose clean." Elyan mocked as he and Arthur laughed.

"Well then, Live-in Companion. What will you do with Merlin? He seems kind-of out-of-it." Lancelot pointed out as Arthur turned to Merlin and spoke quietly to him.

"Merlin, did something scare you? I'm sorry about Gwaine and Percival. It will be all right." Arthur finished as Merlin came to life and shook and stammered.

"It will not be all right. I saw the man that killed Percival and Gwaine. I told them not to open the door, but it was too late." Merlin said as Arthur waited to see if Merlin would calm down a bit and cease shaking.

"Merlin, if you saw who did this, you need to tell the police." Arthur said quietly as Merlin returned to being silent.

"Lancelot, will you be ok if I help Arthur take Merlin home?" Elyan asked preparing to do so.

"I think Merlin would feel better if he stay here. Would you like to stay the night, Merlin?" Lancelot asked as Merlin shook himself and turned to Lancelot with a weak smile.

"Could I? Do you have room?" Merlin asked as Lancelot nodded.

"Would that be all right, Elyan?" Lancelot asked as Elyan moved to a spare room without answer and made up the bed.

"Merlin, you have your paper route tomorrow. Will you be up to it?" Arthur asked used to Merlin being incapacitated.

"No, Arthur, I can do it. You've done enough for me." Merlin said still wearing his pajamas as Elyan came out to tell him his room was ready.

"Your room is ready, Sir." Elyan said with a slight smile as Merlin turned to leave before Arthur stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"I'll take you to do your paper route. You're in no shape to ride that bike of yours. No arguments." Arthur said leaving before Merlin could open his mouth to object.

"Thanks, Elyan. Thanks, Lancelot." Merlin said entering the spare room and climbing into bed.

"You're welcome, Merlin. We have plenty of room. Let Arthur help. We're your friends." Elyan said handing Merlin a glass of water before leaving him to sleep.

"I just can't believe it. Percival and Gwaine. How could this happen?" Lancelot pondered sitting on a chinch, grey sofa wearing silk-blue pajamas with coarse, blue slippers.

"I don't know, but I think Merlin suspects a vampire." Elyan said as Lancelot turned to stare at Elyan with blank, clear, brown eyes.

"There are no such things are there?" Lancelot asked as both men laughed before Lancelot got up and felt his way to his room to bed. Elyan turned into bed last after making sure every door and window remained tightly locked.

Thirteen

Merlin woke to a balmy, breezy, September day. He turned over in his bed and was disoriented because he'd forgotten he'd spent the night at Lancelot's. Merlin climbed out of bed and made the bed before finding his way to the kitchen where Elyan and Lancelot sat having breakfast.

"Well, look who's up." Elyan said as Lancelot smiled.

"Good morning, Merlin. Did you sleep well." Lancelot asked as Merlin took a seat near his friend.

"I slept very well. Thanks." Merlin answered as Elyan placed a plate of food with juice and hot chocolate before him.

"I hope you're hungry. I made my famous waffles." Elyan said pouring syrup over Merlin's waffles as his mouth watered.

"You didn't have to do this." Merlin said beginning to eat as Elyan refreshed Lancelot's cup.

"Thank you, Elyan." Lancelot said as Elyan made a noise to say your welcome as the doorbell rang making Merlin flinch.

"It's ok, Merlin. I expect it's Arthur." Elyan said moving to open the door proving it was indeed Arthur.

"Hello, Elyan. I see Merlin's up." Arthur said as Elyan moved aside to let Arthur enter.

"Morning, Arthur." Merlin said brightly as Elyan offered Arthur a seat and breakfast.

"Good morning, Merlin. You look better this morning." Arthur said accepting some hot chocolate but no breakfast.

"Thanks. What brings you by?" Merlin asked as Arthur looked smart.

"I thought you'd forget." Arthur said stirring his drink to cool it.

"Forget what? Oh yeah. My paper route. I did forget. I'll finish eating and be right with you." Merlin said rushing off as soon as his breakfast was finished.

"Thanks for keeping Merlin for the night, Elyan. See you later." Arthur said following Merlin as Elyan nodded before closing the door to the cool morning.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lancelot asked collecting dishes to take to the sink.

"We're working on mobility with your white cane and some computer skills." Elyan said watching as Lancelot rinsed dishes before stacking them expertly in the dishwasher.

"Do we have to do the computer? It's kind-of hard." Lancelot said moving to wipe the table down with a damp cloth.

"Practice makes perfect." Elyan said smiling as Lancelot returned the cloth to the sink.

"Well, the sooner we get started the sooner we'll be finished." Lancelot said as Merlin had dressed quickly after washing his face and hands as Arthur waited.

"I hope you don't mind. I picked up the papers for you." Arthur said as Merlin followed him out to his car.

"I appreciate that. I'm ready to go when you are." Merlin said as Arthur smiled as they climbed into the car.

"Merlin, I've been thinking. If you don't agree, let me know." Arthur said as he pulled up to the drive-through of Mc'Donald's to buy them lunch.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Merlin said as the box erupted into speech before Arthur could begin.

"Welcome to Mc'Donald's. Can I take your order?"

"Yes. I'll have two Daily Double meals with medium Cokes. Do you want Coke?" Arthur asked glancing towards Merlin who nodded in reply.

"That will be $15.50 at the next window." The box said as Arthur pulled up to the next window and handed a young girl with blond curls his debit card.

"Thank you." Arthur said taking his debit card back and slipping it into his wallet. He put the drinks in the drink holders and handed Merlin the bag to hold as Merlin checked to see they had everything.

"Ketchup?" Merlin asked as Arthur nodded.

"Can I get a few packets of Ketchup? Thank you." Arthur said accepting the Ketchup from the girl.

"Have a nice day." The girl said as Arthur pulled away.

"Let's eat at that park over there." Arthur said pulling up to a park that had picnic tables as Merlin climbed out carrying the food. Arthur followed him carrying the drinks as they sat down across from each other.

"Ok. Here's your hamburger, fries, and Ketchup." Arthur said opening Merlin's hamburger for him and pouring Ketchup in the lid after opening the packets with his pocket knife.

"You always seem prepared. Thanks." Merlin said beginning to eat as Arthur opened Ketchup for himself.

"Merlin, you're prepared most of the time yourself. Merlin, I think I should move in with you. I'm there most of the time anyway. If you don't think so, let me know." Arthur finished eating some of his fries.

"Well, this is a surprise. Let me think about it." Moulin said as they sat eating for a while in silence. Arthur took the garbage after they were finished and threw it away in a nearby trash can.

"I think you're right, Arthur." Merlin blurted as Arthur turned to face him in surprise.

"Right about what?" He asked forgetting what he'd said earlier.

"Maybe it would be good if you moved in. You are there helping me out a lot. It would be less commute for you." Merlin said grinning as Arthur grinned himself.

"It's a go then. I'll go and collect my things and be back this evening. Do you have anything planned this evening?" Arthur asked wondering if there would still be movie night or miniature golf.

"Actually. I plan to sit down with my puzzle book tonight. I think dinner and a puzzle would be ok." Merlin said as Arthur nodded.

"Merlin, I know last night was hard for you. Are you ok?" Arthur asked as they climbed back into the car so Arthur could take Merlin home.

"I'm fine. I have laundry to take care of and some dishes." Merlin said as Arthur let him out outside their building before leaving to go pack.

Fourteen

"Hello, Arthur. It's ok if you're not here yet." Merlin said picking up his phone later that evening.

"You must have caller ID. I'm almost finished packing and then I thought I'd bring a pizza. What do you say? I can bring Root Beer also." Arthur said as Merlin smiled holding his place in his puzzle book with one hand and the phone with his other.

"That sounds great. Gaius and Mother called earlier. I told them I was ok, but they might come over tomorrow." Merlin said glancing out a nearby window as he talked to Arthur.

"That's fine. I'd be glad to see Hunith and Gaius. See you soon, Merlin." Arthur said hanging up.

"I hope so." Merlin said hanging up his phone and standing up to glance out the window where a man stood wearing black and a cloak.

"Dare to let me in, Boy?" The voice hissed as Merlin stood staring not knowing what to do.

"There's no such things as vampires." Merlin said as Cenred bore his fangs to show Merlin as he backed away from the window towards the sofa he'd been sitting on earlier.

"Are you a believer now or should I kill more of your neighbors to show you?" Cenred taunted as Merlin's face turned stark white.

"You can't do that." Merlin said hunting his home for a wooden stake.

"Oh can't I? I killed the cripple and his companion as you call it. What's to stop me from killing The other two? How about Arthur? Do you think he's safe?" Cenred asked as Merlin felt his blood turn to ice in his veins.

"No! I'm tired of being afraid." Merlin said clutching the stake as he opened the window and let Cenred come in. Cenred roared and charged Merlin as he jammed the stake into the monster's chest.

"Merlin! What's going on?" Arthur asked after rushing up to the apartment and letting himself in with his key.

"It's ok. Come in. I just spilled some dust from the vacuum. That's all." Merlin said as Arthur watched Merlin vacuuming the rug as his heart had stopped from hearing a blood piercing scream.

"You're vacuuming then." Arthur said dropping down on the sofa to let his racing heart slow.

"Yes. I'm just vacuuming. What did you think I was doing?" Merlin asked hurrying to shut the open window before Arthur could notice.

"I'm not sure. I just heard something scream or something." Arthur said seeming puzzled as Merlin shrugged putting the vacuum back in its place in a nearby closet.

"I think you've been watching too many movies or reading a scary book." Merlin offered as Arthur gaped at him and laughed.

"I'll get the pizza." Arthur said getting up to go back for it because he'd left it in his car before rushing to help Merlin.

"I'll set the table. Is it ok if Lancelot and Elyan come? Do you have enough pizza?" Merlin queried as Arthur turned to face him feeling relieved his friend was all right.

"Anything you want, Merlin. Anything you want." Arthur said retrieving the pizza and Root Beer, meeting Lancelot and Elyan on the way into Merlin's house that they now shared.

The End.

Paste your document here...


End file.
